The Mystery Of Stolen Dreams
by CliveisLegalLuke
Summary: While doing a mystery , our heroines will discover some shocking discoverys,while certain people start to fall in love. Amu/Clive or Luke    Kukai/Utau    Ikuto/Tadase     Flora/Kairi     Yaya/?
1. The Mystery begins

**Blue: This is my first crossover XD .**

**Clive: Not only that but it's a Shugo Chara and Professor Layton crossover .**

**Amu: Really? This is a new one for Shugo Chara .**

**Ikuto: Back to the most inportent detail who is Amu going to be with though i'm guessing me since i'm your favorite .**

**Clive: Hm... yes she loves you so much she put you in your username she just spelled it wrong :P**

**Ikuto : you know wh-**

**Luke: Clive I do believe that you are trying to be a gentelmen under the orders of the Professor there for you should never fight in public .**

**Blue: thank you luke and ikuto its a crack pairing or a normal pairing although I will try to put in Kukamu and Nagiamu:P**

**Everyone (except Professor Layton ) : WHAT!**

**Flora: you mean that Amu girl and someone from Professor Layton are going to date !**

**Blue: Maybe I don't know yet.**

**Everyone (except Nagihiko, Professor Layton, and Clive ) : THATS CRAZY !**

**Professor Layton : Luke a gentlemen never says that to a young lady , all of you should be happy to be part of this story .**

**Nagihiko : I must agree with the Professor**

**Clive : H- I mean Blue what crack pairing or normal pairing would it be ?**

**Blue : Secret =W=.**

**Kukai: Blue does not own any of the characters.**

**Yaya: Except Barry.**

**Utau: who's 'Barry'?**

**Clive: Secret.**

**Rima : Hey we're not done talking about the pairings**

**Su: Here are the ages ~Desu**

**Amu-17**

**Ikuto-24**

**Kukai-18**

**Yaya-16**

**Tadase-17**

**Rima-17**

**Nagihiko-17**

**Utau-19**

**Lunch**

**Amu's P.O.V**

" Hey Hinamori " Kukai yelled in his school uniform which was a green plaid shirt with black shorts " What " I said in a sleepy voice " You need to stay awake Amu-chan " Nagihiko the Jack's chair said kindly in the same uniform as Kukai " I know " I said still half a sleep " She hasen't had much sleep because of Ami-chan ~Desu " my green chara with a maid outfit and blond hair , Su said " But Amu-chi it's not fair that you get to sleep and I don't " Yaya the Ace chair in her uniform which was like mine except a longer skirt said angry " Fine i'll work. " " Amu you don't have to I can do your work for you " Rima the Queen's chair where the same uniform like mine, red plaid shirt with a short plaid skirt said " I think i'll just work " I said creeped out a little. " I think its good that you are taking your responsibility for your work Amu-chan " Tadase the King's chair in the same uniform as Kukai and Nagihiko said " Ok let's continue , as you all heard we are going to get a visit from the famous Professor Layton " Tadase said "Yes I believe it's because of the mystery of 'The Stolen Dreams'" Nagihiko said serious " and we know it's not easter " Rima stated " And we know that the stolen dreams aren't X-eggs or ?-eggs. " my red-pink chara with a cheerleading outfit and with dark pink hair , Ran said sadly and worried " But if it does evolve X-eggs ,?-eggs, or even something connected to charas won't that mean we have to tell the Professor about them ?" I said cofused " If we must ." Tadase said "Not only that but he now has 3 guest with him , I believe one was a girl who showed up , a boy who claimes to be his apprentice , and a new guy that not many people know about." Kukai stated "that will mean that we will get more help with this mystery and we won't have to work to hard" Yaya said happily " What do you mean 'we'" I asked confused once again "you mean you don't know, we have to help the Professor , along with Souma-kun" Tadase explained

"Awww, you guys are going on an advencher with out us" A familar voice said . I turned around to only see a face REALLY close to mine "IKUTO" I said shocked while I move away from him and closer to Kukai. "Its good to know i'm not forgotten" Utau said a bit jealouse "Amu aren't you a _bit too close_ to Kukai" Utau said madly. Both Kukai and I blushed at that comment . "I'm sorry " I said still blushing "It's fine Hinamori" Kukai said blushing.

"Anyway it seems we got permission from the chairman to help you in this mystery " Utau said "That means I get to spend sometime with Amu" Ikuto said "NO WAY" I yelled

**After School**

**Age:**

**Clive- 24**

**Amu's P.O.V**

"Seriously why must that pervert Ikuto come " I said walking home in a crowd of people "It's probely because you did something bad" said my blue tomboy chara , Miki "What could I have pos-" I crashed into a person before I could finish my sentence "OW!" I said I could tell it was nothing compared to the guy I crashed into , he was bleeding and you could see blood on his sleeves of his blue blazer which probly ment he got cut on the wrist. "Are you okay Miss" he said kindly "Umm... y-yes i'm f-fine but it seems that your hurt" I said after standing up "It's nothing really I was being foolish and antecedently got a cut" he said "Here give me your wrist" I said as I took out a bandage and put it on his wrist."There" I said happily "Thank you very much Miss , let me inturduce myself, I'm **Clive Dove** it's nice to meet you" Clive said "I'm Amu Hinamori" I said,now that I look at him closly,I can tell he was about ikuto's age but looks a lot younger and is wearing a blue blazer and a blue tie,navy blue hat, and brown pant."CLIVE" I heard someone call him." I'm sorry , but it seems that I must go, it was nice to meet you " and with that he disappeared in the crowd.

"My what a gentlemen" my yellow chara Dia with a yellow shirt and a yellow skirt that makes her look like an idol "Yea" I said slightly blushing, _I think he's pretty cute_, "Aww, Amu-chan is blushing ~Desu" Su said in her girly voice."Am n-not" I said blushing even five of us continued the convention until we got home.

**Blue:End of chapter 1**

**Kukai: So thats that for the pairing.**

**Ikuto: So then that Clive guy will be Amu's boyfriend?**

**Flora: Amu is too young to go out with Clive!**

**Yaya: Love has no age.**

**Su:That is why Luke might have a chance to fallin love with Amu ~Desu.**

**Luke: Do I have no say in this...?**

**Blue:No...**

**Rima: I still don't agree with this...**

**Yaya: Try to have fun for once Rima =3=**

**Nagihiko: I'm suprised Clive isn't against this**

**Clive: I intend not to think about it**

**Professor Layton: Boys please be a gentalmen to this young lady by, Reading and Review (R&R)**

**Clive: And ladies please do Read And Review for all of us including myself.**

**Utau, Rima, and Yaya : Using good looks for your own ways =_=**

**R&R please**


	2. He returns

**Blue and Clive: Maybe XD**

**Yaya: Every girl likes yaoi one way or the other**

**Utau: For instanes Blue hated yaoi but now her favorite pairing is Clive/LegalXLuke**

**Flore:Oh and the pairing will show up in this chapter i'm pretty happy with what she chose :D**

**Yaya:Amu is going for a suprise**

**Amu:O/O**

_Tuesday_

_Before School: Royal Garden_

_Amu's P.O.V_

I can't stop thinking about that guy for some reason... even if I met him once, I could still tell he was sweet and gental , but for some reason his eyes looked hurt and cruel

I feel...

I feel...

Different around him...

Clive... that's his name...

"AMU!" I heard a voice yelling my name and soon i found myself on the groud...I fell off my chair... thanks to my thoughts...

"Amu-chan are you alright" Nagihiko asked me trying to hold back from laughing "Ya I think" I said blushing getting back on the chair "I'm glad your O.K" Nagihiko said with a kind smile.

"Who would fall off their chair Hinamori" Kukai said laughing "Kukai" Rima said angerly "..."

"Kukai is afraid of Rima!" Yaya said giggling "A-am n-not" he said shaking a little

Then I noticed that I scraped my elbow

"Amu-chan are you ok, your elbow..." Nagihiko said worried but blushing. "I just scraped it thats all" I said blushing, even though he's always caring for me. " How about I take you to the nurses office" he said exctending his arm to me while blushing. I felt someone staring at us but ignored it. "N-no t-thanks" I responded blushing red. "I see, very well then" I could tell he was disapointed by the frown I saw...

"Amu I think you hurt his feelings" Ran said sadly

"You need to becareful to what you say ~Desu" Su scolded

"Ya Amu" Miki and Dia agreed

"I know"

I felt sorry but then I felt it again...

I could feel someone looking at us during that whole onverstion after I was done talking with Nagihiko I looked back to see Kukai with a smirk , but why...

I was about to go and ask him why, but Tadase said "Utau and... Ikuto are here" it seems that he was blushing when he said Ikuto...

"Yo Amu" I saw someone in front of my face which was of course Ikuto "Get away you perverted cat" I yelled at him."Awww~ Amu~ you just miss me right?" he said hugging me, I looked at Tadase and saw that he had a sad smile... Is he jealous... what am I saying Tadase isn't gay... right...?

"Guys stop fighting like little kids, we need to go meet the professor" Utau said annyoed "What he's here already" Yaya said in shock "Ya and we have to go meet him in the front field"

"Aww" everybody exept me said

"Fine I guess we can stay a little longer" Utau said

I didn't feel like waiting here with that perverted cat here.

"I'm gonna go ahead" I said and ran before anyone could say something

**A few minutes later**

When I got there...

My eyes widened...

I couldl'nt believe who I saw...

**Professor H. Layton - 42**

**Flora - 14**

**Luke - 14**

_**Clive's P.O.V**_

After I met that pinked bubble gum haired girl I feel diffrent for some reason, then I remembered what she looked like... To tell you the truth I think she was pretty cute... I grined thinking about what she was wearing , a red plaid shirt with a SHORT plaid skirt , suddenly dirty things (thoughts) ran through my head... but I shook them am I thinking , she's at least 5 or more years younger than me... although Emmy **(A/N Emmy is Layton's girlfriend in this story :p) ** is younger than the Professor by at least 7-11 years, but they've known eachother for sometime... I barrly met her...

I felt my cheeks getting hot.

"Why are you blushing Clive" Luke said as we got out of the Laytonmoble **(A/N Forgot what it's called ^^' ) **"You've been quiet since yesterday" Flora stated. "I have not" I said

aid calmly "Now now, we must behave afterall we're at school grounds" Professor said "Right" we all said.

"Now then let's head to the front field" He said walking somewhere then we followed.

"Professor for what reason are we here ?" I asked "From what I got it seems we're here for more information and help from the students here" he said tilting his top hat. "You mean information about 'The Mystery Of The Stolen Dreams' we've been working on" Flora said in a gentle voice "That's right" "But wait you said 'and help' , we don't need help Professor." Luke said alittle annoyed "Luke , my boy it seems that we do need help" Professor said slightly turning his head. 

"WHY!" he said raising his voice "Luke a gentleman does not raise his voice" Professor said

"Luke do you have any idea where we are" I said "Of course Japan" he said tilting his blue hat. "Thats right and do you know anything about this place" "No" "Thats why we need help" "Fine" he finally agreed

We stopped a few minutes later in a field. "Alright now we wait."

We waited then saw figures...

I saw something i didn't think to see.

I saw her.

Her eyes widened then she smiled...

"CLIVE!" she yelled while waving and running towards me.

"Hello , it's nice to see you again" I said slightly blushing but in a happily voice as she stopped in front of me.

**Amu's P.O.V**

"CLIVE!" I yelled while waving and running towards him.

"Hello , it's nice to see you again" he said as I stopped in front of him.

"It's nice to see you to Clive" I said happily , I could feel my heart pounding faster.

"Hmm , it seems you have already met one of our friends here already , Clive" a man said tilting his hat alittle "Hello there i'm Hershel Layton also known as Professor Layton" he countinued "So your the famous Professor Layton, I'm Amu Hinamori , I'm known as the Joker around here" I said excited "It's nice to meet you i'm Luke Triton the professor's 1st apprentice" **(A/N I don't know how to spell last name) **a boy in a smaller virsion of Clive's clothes said, "And i'm Flora professors 2nd assistent" a girl with brown and blond hair said.

"It's nice to meet you 3 but if you don't mind might I ask what you are to the Professor Clive ." I asked "I'm his 2nd apprentice and 3rd assistent."** (A/N He's both 'cause he's awsome XD)** Clive said smiling.

"Amu exactly how did you meet Clive ?" Flora asked kindly "Oh I met him yest-" but before I could finish my sentence I heard people calling my name.

"Amu-chan, Amu, Amu-tan, Hinamori!"

"huh?" I turned around "Amu how dare you leave us behind!" Utau said breathing heavily "Sorry" I said scratching my head.

"Guys meet our Guests : Professor Hershel Layton, Luke, Clive, and Flora" I said pointing to each of them as I said their names.

"It's nice to meet you Professor" Tadase, Nagihiko, Kukai, Rima and Utau said altogether

"Oh, so your the Professor" Yaya said excitedly "Correct I'm Hershel Layton" Professor said kindly "Anyway I'm Yaya and that's Rima, Utau, Tadase, Kukai, Nagi, Ikuto, and Amu" Yaya said pointing to us.

"Yes, it seems we've already met " Clive said with a smile

**Clive's P.O.V**

"Yes, it seems we've already met " I said with a soft smile

"Ahh, Amu~ you already met them , how cruel~ " that blue-navy haired boy Ikuto said hugging Amu

I felt jealousy coming over me... through I could see I wasn't the only one, that blond boy Tadase seemed jealous but he was staring at Ikuto... and those two boys , Nagihiko and Kukai seem to be staring at Amu...

" you didn't finish telling us how you met Clive" Luke said snaping me out of my thoughts.

"Oh ya I met him yesterday when I was walking home" Amu said as she struggled to get out of Ikuto's hug.

"I see I think its good that you two are already friends" Professor said tilting his hat.

"Now then let's go to the Garden to talk some more" Tadase said. "Don't mind if I do" The professor said happily.

on our way there Ikuto was still hugging Amu... and I hated it.

"Ugh" I kept mumbling in disgust and jealousy to myself while everyone was talking.

**Blue: And done! :D**

**Clive: Let me get this right you will put in some kukamu and nagamu but the main couple is Amu and -**

**Ikuto: YOU LITTLE-**

**Yaya and Utau: Amu and-**

**Kukai: I'm ok with the pairings at least i'm in the story as one of Nagihiko love rivel as well as-**

**Luke:no one listening but me**

**Rima: AMU IS WITH CLIVE!**

**Amu: *blushing madly* I can't believe it i'm with Clive**

**Clive: and Amu remeber my name is also legal *grin* and your 2 months (in the story) until your 18 right?**

**Amu:o/o **

**Luke: P-professor stop Clive from saying bad stuff.**

**Professor: *looking at picture of Claire* I'm sorry Claire it seems that I fell for anthor lady *depressed***

**Yaya: OOOHHHH! Blue broke the professor!**

**Blue: I didn't mean to... :I**

**Clive:Plz review *winks* oWo**

**Luke:It's P-L-E-A-S-E not plz**

**Blue:You can say what ever you want when the Professor is in this condition XD**

**Luke:I see...LET'S PARTAH PEOPLZ! 8D**


	3. Authors Note! READ PLEASE!

I'm so sorry! I moved accounts and forgot to say...

My new account is Hetalia-Romanada-Fan.

I know I haven't updated in almost a year. Maybe just a year...

Anyway~

I'm going to rewrite '_**The Mystery Of Stolen Dreams**__' and '__**Diffrences**__' meaning _

_**A **_I'm going to continue it but rewrite it better.

_**B**_Discontinue it to write my other stories.

_**C**_Leave it like it is.

Please don't hate me if I choose _**B**_or _**C**_!

P.S The fandom I'm into is _**Hetalia: Axis Powers**_, anybody watch it?


End file.
